crusadersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fame and Monuments
Monuments System and Fame The Monuments System was added into the game in February 2017. Fame is a measure of how much you have progressed in the game. As of January 2020, there are now 21 ways to obtain fame (up from 17) as well as 41+ unique monuments you can obtain in the display cases. Fame This is a simple measurement of the total progress you have made in the game. There are twenty-one ways: * Account Level * No. of Collected Heroes (Library) * No. of Collected Weapons (Library) * No. of Collected Sigils (Library) (new) * No. of Obtained Otherworld Heroes (Library) (new) * No. of Obtained Otherworld Weapons (Library) (new) * No. of Obtained 6* Heroes (Library) * No. of MAX Trained 6* Heroes * No. of MAX Berried 6* Heroes * No. of Forged 6* Soulbound Weapons (Library) * No. of Unlocked Champions * No. of MAX Leveled Champions * No. of Obtained Costumes * No. of entries into Master Tier of Colosseum * Account Activation Date * Consecutive Login Days * Monuments Obtained * Total Inheritance Level (new) * Quest Rank * Fishing Rank * Dimensional Record Score (new) Monuments There are currently 41+ known monuments: # Love Letter - +30 "A love letter with a big heart shaped seal. 'Thank you for finding me' is written on the back, but there's no hint as to who wrote it." TO GET: Click on two heroes who have a relationship in the town. (Both must be 6*) (eg: Giparang and Yeoweodong or Spiny and Spyro). # Yellow Card - +20 "A card given by a man in black to the hero who snuck out of the boundaries of Hero Town. Apparently, you’re not supposed to go there." TO GET: Tap on the heroes in the town. They will walk left after the animation is over. Repeat this until you have reached the left side of Hero Town. # Seashell - +80 "A seashell given by the embarrassed Seiren, who begged you to keep her mishap a secret. It seems to be considered very valuable among the Naga tribe." TO GET: '''Run a stage/practice mode with Seiren as leader of your team and watch the Episode 3 cutscene - Rising Hope. (Do not skip the cutscene.) # '''Dilapidated Machine - +40 "An old but classy machine, given by Road Industry to the mercenary that activated a secret code." TO GET: '''Open up the Account Information tab and repeatedly click the portrait icon with the main hero on it. Eventually you will receive the monument. (May take 30-60 seconds. Be patient.) # '''Gas Mask of Love - +30 "A gas mask that used to belong to Spyro. Spiny remodeled it for her own purposes." TO GET: '''Run a level with both Spiny and Spyro as part of your team. # '''Golden Scarecrow Statue - +50 "A monument presented by Road industry to the mercenary who broke their top-of-the-line scarecrow." TO GET: '''Kill a practice dummy in practice mode. This is easily accomplished by using Melissa and clicking "Arm Soulbound Weapons." Another way is using a DPS (such as D’Artagnan) with NS-17 Smoke Bomb. # '''Valencia Medal of Honor - +100 "A badge of honor from Valencia, presented for fighting Soltar and freeing the Fortress of Souls." TO GET: '''First, defeat Soltar in Floor 10 of Fortress of Souls. Then, acquire *6 Dark Knight Lionel, *6 Joan of Arc, *6 Aria of Stars, *6 Archon the Enlightened, and Goddess Chronos. Watch the story between Joan of Arc, Lionel, and Archon. Finally, enter the Fortress of Souls - Floor 10, select *6 Dark Knight Lionel, *6 Aria of Stars, *6 Archon the Enlightened, and Goddess Chronos. Then mop the floor with Soltar. # '''Bridge of Crows - +50 "A bridge made of crows to let Altair and Rebecca rendezvous over the Milky Way. While formed by birds, it is said to be sturdy." TO GET: '''Run Practice Mode with 6* Altair and 6* Rebecca. Arm Soulbound weapons and use Altair's 3-chain and Rebecca 1-chain. # '''VIP Membership - +20 "A card given by the thankful Popo to a mercenary leader who bought out her store. Toto’s pawprint is stamped on the front." TO GET: '''Buy every single item Popo is selling on a single visit. It is recommended to find her in a lower level as the wares cost less there. # '''Explorer Badge - +30 "Lorelei sometimes wears this badge while traveling with other heroes, trying to spread her knowledge and know-how in the field of archaeology." TO GET: '''Send *6 Lorelei on an exploration and watch her in the exploration window until she does a unique animation. # '''Red card - +50 "A card given to the mercenary who sent a hero out side of Hero Town through extraordinary means. How did you come up with something like this?" TO GET: '''This one is very similar to Yellow Card. After clicking the hero, they will walk slightly to the left, followed by a long walk to the right. Repeat the process until a hero reaches the right of the portals. # '''Hero Print Body Pillow - +60 "A body pillow used by a mercenary leader obsessed with their fellow heroes..." TO GET: '''Upgrade 5 of the same promotable hero, or 3 of the same premium hero, to 6 stars. The pillow will have the hero’s image on it and can only be obtained once. (Note: Hidden heroes count as premium heroes) # '''Badge of Honor - "A badge of honor bestowed by the Kingdom to the mercenary who became a legend all throughout the lands of Hasla. It looks very familiar, for some reason." TO GET: '''Place in the top 3 of the weekly colosseum and obtain a reaction from the goddesses in the goddess room. # '''Deluxe Gourmet Cat Food - +70 "Taro’s pet food, given to the mercenary leader who found Remi’s secret stash of gold." TO GET: Complete Witch Race dungeon until you get the 300,000 gold reward from one of the pouches. # Elegy of Kurenai - +200 "An elegy left by Tsukino Kurenai, the first Priestess of Ryu, before her death. The poem seems to bear a cryptic message to her descendants." TO GET: (See Secret Heroes section below for more detail.) First, defeat The Sixth Lord of Heaven in The Legend of Primal Flames. Second, obtain *6 Great Shaman Himiko, Red Bullet Saiga, Shogun Susanoo, General Mundeok, and Champion Kurenai (rank doesn't matter). Third, obtain the Primal Flames ring The Relic of the First Priestess. Fourth, equip the ring onto either Himiko, Saiga, or Susanoo. Bring Himiko, Saiga, Susanoo, and Kurenai into the Crater of Primal Flames level in The Legend of Primal Flames. Fifth, when the "Boss" warning appears, activate Kurenai immediately to defeat the boss. Last, rewatch the cutscene in the Library of Dimensions. Special Thanks to leewhat in game and CalvinCopyright on reddit, they discovered Red Card and the other 13 monuments respectively. Thanks to icyblue87 who found the 15th monument. Edit: 5/12/18 - (IGN: 4klift) This hasn't been edited in some time so I'm just listing the newer monuments and my acquired dates here. Acquired dates are there simply to associate with events. Below the new monuments is information on the difficult-to-obtain hidden skins. Please feel free to add more detailed information for each new monument below: # Frying Pan of Masters - +30 "A frying pan presented by Fergus to all mercenary captains who participate in his cooking contest. A chef's hat is engraved in the middle." (11/4/2017) 'TO GET: '''Get 10 different cutscenes from the Hungry Hungry Fergus event. # '''Key to Mysterious Dungeon' - +20 "A secret key that opens the door to the mysterious company, L.C." (11/23/2017 & 11/15/2019'') TO GET:' Complete the "Mysterious Company L.C." dungeon X amount of times during the anniversary event period. # '''Confidential Notebook' - +40 "A notebook sealed and bound. It seems to contain important secrets within, not meant for the public eye..." (11/25/2017 & 11/15/2019'') ''TO GET: Complete the "Mysterious Company L.C." dungeon X amount of times during the anniversary event period. # Sealed Letter - +60 "Greetings, Crusaders! Congratulations on finding this secret letter. We're currently preparing for the 'Season 2: Inheritance' update, so please look forward to the new content headed your way. We hope to see you soon! Yours truly, Crusaders Quest PD Sungmin" (11/25/2017) # Dev Gorillamansion Doll -'' +70 "A doll that the dev Gorillamansion gave the hero leader in his gratitude for rescuing him. It bears an uncanny resemblance." ''(11/25/2017 & 11/15/2019'') ''TO GET: Complete the "Mysterious Company L.C." dungeon X amount of times during the anniversary event period. # Draco Egg -'' +30 "An egg taken from a Draco nest. It was the only real one, the others mere imitations placed to fool a thief's preying hand." ''(4/5/2018) 'TO GET: '''Beat dragon boss 10 times (total) during event. # '''Newborn Draco' - +50 "A newborn Draco that recently hatched from its egg. It seems to think of you and your company as family." (4/5/2018) 'TO GET: '''Beat dragon boss 20 times (total) during event. # '''Baby Draco' - +70 "A baby Draco. It needs a lot of daily exercise as its wings are growing quite rapidly. Who'd have ever thought that the little fellow would become such a dear addition to your team?" (4/5/2018) 'TO GET: '''Fail against the dragon boss in the 4th level after completing Egg/Newborn monument criteria during event. ''(Apparently you can get this one at any time now.) # Golden Cleats - +50 "The legendary shoes bestowed to the fabled "One with the Blessed Feet," said to kick any ball in a perfect arch." (6/14/2018) 'TO GET:' Soccer event-only monument awarded for completing specific criteria. # Coral Bonsai (Fishing) - +30 "A gift from the fish freed by the merciful hands of Seiren. Caring for corals seems to be a new trend among fish." (7/28/2018) TO GET: With Seiren as your account main, enter fishing (any level), and when you have a fish on the line, hook it, and let the fish escape. # Little Brothernyan (Fishing) - +50 "Fishernyan's younger brother. Came all the way to Hasla following the footsteps of his brother. (7/28/2018) TO GET: With Fishernyan as your account main, enter fishing (any level), equip the NORMAL ROD and NORMAL FLOAT, and catch a fish. # Cat Harpoon (Fishing) - +100 "A harpoon Fishernyan gave to the Crusaders as a token of appreciation. He used to fish with this all the time." (7/29/2018) TO GET: "Complete all unlocked fishing levels" is the general chatter currently. However, I have everything but Volcano Crater unlocked, had everything except Desert Oasis (9/10) and Jungle Swamp (8/10) completed, caught the Desert Oasis boss fish while autofishing (completing that level), and got the monument when returning to town. My Jungle Swamp is still 8/10. This may be speculation, but the monument may simply be granted for completing the areas that were available before the new zones were released. # Lednas Doll (Event) - +40 "A full-body doll lovingly crafted in the shape of a very familiar knight. it was found in Saintess Maria's room." (11/28/2018 & 11/15/2019) 'TO GET: '''Unlocked during the 4th Anniversary Lednas event by spam-tapping the main banner within the anniversary event window until it falls down. # '''CQ 4th Anniversary Letter' (Event) - +80 "Hello, Captains! CQ has already met its fourth anniversary. We thank each and every one of you for your love and support, and promise to make a better CQ for all Captains. We love you!!" (11/29/2018) TO GET: Unlocked during the 4th Anniversary Lednas event.'' Complete the "Mysterious Company L.C." dungeon X amount of times during the anniversary event period. # '''Sleeping Bag' - +50 "A warm sleeping bag for cold campers." ''(12/16/2018) TO GET:' On a level completion screen, repeatedly tap the heroes until they fall over. Once done, return to the lobby and receive the monument popup. # '''Omega's Leotard (Event)' - +50 "Omega's cherished leotard that he carefully put away for better times. It seems that the boundless greed of human Heroes has robbed a poor test subject of his harmless dreams." (4/4/2019)' TO GET:' Unlocked during the "How Dare You, Hero!" event. In the event menu, enter the 4th levels lobby. Repeatedly tap Omega until his shirt falls off, and be awarded the monument. # Complete Key to the Sanctuary - +200 "The key to the Sanctuary has been safeguarded by its Guardians in four fragments. It is said to be a symbol of might, bestowed long ago to the Tribe of Winter Wind by the Goddess of Light herself." (5/4/2019) TO GET: Defeat Loki in the final "Seal of the Sanctuary" raid using the heroes Heim, Roskva, and Vernil. You do NOT need to use all 3 in the same run. Multiple runs work just as well. The criteria of using each hero counts for BOTH players in the raid. # Catcher in the Orchard - + 30 "Having trouble with birds on your farm? Then try out Demeter's newest Scarecrow, designed by the Master of Farming herself!" (8/3/2019) TO GET: 'Get the "Golden Fields" Orchard location, pick Demeter with your heroes and equip Catcher in the Wheat ''(scarecrow). Plant your seed and wait the full term (4h or more without skipping). Harvest when completed as normal for the monument dialogue to pop up. # '''Animal Farm - +30 "Are you sure this is an orchard and not a zoo?" (7/14/2019) TO GET: '''Purchase 10 of any Staff/Animals/Scarecrow in the Orchard Shop. (Or possibly just 5 animals) # '''Burning Scarecrow - +50 "It seems someone REALLY doesn't like scarecrows." (8/3/2019) TO GET: 'Enter the Orchard and send 6* Crow, Rahima, Wolfram, and Harpya on a mission together. ''(You may speed up completion with essence.) # '''5th Anniversary Letter - +90 "Hello, Captains! It's an honor to be celebrating the fifth anniversary of Crusaders Quest with you. Thank you for all your love and support for these five years, and we hope to see you for many more years to come. We love you! -Team CQ-" (9/15/2019) 'TO GET:' Complete the "Mysterious Company L.C." dungeon X amount of times during the anniversary event period. # Pandora's Tea Set - +50 "An antique-looking tea set, filled to the brim with milk tea: Pandora's favorite." (12/5/2019)' TO GET:' Enter the "new" Library of Dimensions and repeatedly tap the chair sitting next to the teacup table. After a few clicks, Pandora will walk over to the chair and drink some tea, awarding you with the monument. # Forbidden Entry - +50 "A special card issued by Pandora to a certain Hero Captain who just couldn't keep the Library of Dimensions nice and tidy. Yes, I'm looking at you!" (12/5/2019)' TO GET: '''In the "new" Library of Dimensions, on the left side of the room there are 3 columns. Follow the middle column up until you reach the railing of the 2nd floor. Tap the books just above the railing and they should slowly but surely fall off the shelf. Once you do it enough, Pandora gets annoyed and kicks you out of the library, awarding you the monument. # '''A Wistful Letter' - +100 "A letter containing a deep longing that cannot be expressed in words. On the envelope is written: 'To Sera.'" (12/5/2019)' TO GET:' In the "new" library, hide the tome books and focus your attention on the projector device on the floor in the center of the room. The projector creates a rune based on Morse Code input, that represents a letter of the alphabet. Tapping the projector once will light it. Tapping it quickly a 2nd time should create a DOT. Tapping it after a quick pause should create a DASH. It takes a few times to get the hang of with timing, but these dots and dashes are used to form the letters "TOSERA". After each letter is completed, give the projector a moment to transform the dots and dashes into the rune. Then you can begin the next letter. There is no timer for this, except for the time involved with entering the dots vs dashes. BE PATIENT. Pandora and your hero npc will repeatedly make a nuisance of themselves by walking in front of the projector while you're attempting to input letters. To keep it simple, here is the Morse Code input. (T) ▬ (O) '▬ ▬ ▬ '(S) '● ● ● '(E) '● '® '● ▬ ● '(A) '''● ▬ # '''Happy Holidays Music Box - +100 "A music box that was displayed at the entrance of the secret company LC. Wind it up to play a cheerful melody that will raise holiday spirits." (12/20/2019) 'TO GET: '''Clear the Christmas holiday dungeon "Holiday Dream - 3" and "Holiday Nightmare - 3". When returning to town, you should be awarded the monument. # '''Fergusroid Blueprint' - +100 "A blueprint of Fergus's 'masterpiece,' drawn after much agony. The secrets of its design are hidden within, so take a careful look!" (1/26/2020) TO GET: Obtain (3) 3* Fergusroid's and complete any level of the "Sneaky Sneaky Fergus" dungeon during the event period. When returning to town, you'll receive the monument. (It's best to lv30 all 3 Fergusroids, choose the 1st level, and use your goddess and champion on cooldown to survive.) (Not sure if there's a better place for this anywhere else yet. If I find it, I'll move this.) Hidden Skins Similar to the hunt for difficult to obtain Monuments, Hidden Skin rewards have quietly been introduced with very little information to be found online. These are usually obtained by very specific and un-advertised means. HIMIKO OF PRIMAL FLAMES' Stats -' Semi-related to the Elegy of Kurenai monument, the highly coveted Himiko of Primal Flames''' skin (commonly referred to as "Dark Himiko") is extremely difficult to find details on. This rare skin can only be obtained by purposely failing the final phase of the final boss of Legend of Primal Flames: Crater of Primal Flames in a very specific manner. However simple as it sounds, there's very little feedback online regarding any methods so here's my experience: * '''First, bring your best team to Crater of Primal Flames. Currently in Season 2, teams like Archon/Dara/Wolfgang seem to melt Oda before he can even perform his chains, so be careful and bring a team that can survive the mechanics rather than kill him quickly. * I'm sure there's better guides for the final boss so please look for them elsewhere, but to be brief here, he has multiple phases. The more you fight, the more you'll familiarize yourself with the encounter. Quoting LargeBagel on a Reddit post, "For the final phase, he will always start with Blaze of Eight Narakas which is a 3-button pattern. He then will do two rounds of another skill called Consecutive Attacks before doing Blaze again. Consecutive Attacks will have four separate 1-button patterns. The second pattern happens immediately after the first. The third happens about 3 seconds after the second, and the fourth happens about 4 seconds after the third." These single block patterns are the ones you need to fail, causing Oda to perform a large explosion. You do NOT need to live through this explosion and can complete this after multiple runs. It's very tricky getting him to do this though, as for every incorrect press, you lose health, and a party member may die prematurely causing you to fail... at failing. Do NOT block-spam during the fight with Oda. This is why my mew has Resurrection, and with Archon's TMR, I can spam Sera till my hearts content. This took me a few months to get. The hardest part is keeping your cool. Persistence is key. * Being ready for the block chains is key. Even though you're aiming to fail, you still need to fail the right way. The final phase (as stated above) starts with a slow 3-chain block pattern like the 3rd and 4th phases, and is followed by 4 single blocks that pop up one after the other. You need to get the 3-chain correct, and then fail enough of the singles to make the boss create the explosion. I found by saving a couple Resurrections at the end of my bar, I could get a couple blocks wrong, revive heroes as soon as they went down, and keep on trucking. The revives helped the team stay alive long enough to push through 2 or even 3 Blaze of Eight Narakas (3-chain) casts, providing a better opportunity to get it done properly, and also granting a lot more forgiveness and recovery opportunity for oopsies. * You only get the reward/notification bubble after returning to Town. After every few tries that you feel you may have gotten the explosion, try returning to town to see if it clicked. Remember, you have to make the boss perform the explosion properly 3 times, as tricky as it is to do it once. You neither need to survive the explosion nor die from it. You simply have to make him cast it during the fight. * As far as I'm aware, you do NOT need to have completed the Elegy of Kurenai monument criteria to be able to earn this skin. However, as I DID earn my Elegy monument before getting my Himiko skin, I cannot wholeheartedly say it's not required. The only battle here is the one to farm kills for the Elegy ring, or to farm fails for the Himiko skin. The choice is yours! FREED LIONEL' Stats -' A reward for unlocking the secret version/cutscene/ending for Fortress of Souls: Lord of Souls. (The story requirements for this secret ending have changed since original release. This is current as of 5/12/2018) * Beat FoS10 normally (unlocking the Valencia Medal of Honor monument). * Have 6* Joan, Lionel, Archon, and Aria. Also have Chronos unlocked and available to use. * Enter the Facility > Library > Stories > The Hasla Chronicles and watch #4 "The Heir of Soltar". * Enter FoS10 with Lionel, Archon, Aria, and Chronos. (Gear/Berries/Bread do not matter. You cannot fail this level.) Beat the level as one would normally. * After beating Soltar, a special cutscene will play, after which you are awarded the Freed Lionel skin, and a VIP Reforging Ticket. Special thanks to LargeBagel on Reddit for his early post on the Lionel skin, and thank you to the sparse whispers on Google about the Himiko skin. They were just enough to keep me trying until I figured it out. (IGN: 4klift) Secret Heroes Associated with the Elegy of Kurenai monument and Himiko of Primal Flames skin, Legend of Primal Flames also has a very unique 3* hero to earn, similar to the way the Freed Lionel skin is earned at the end of Fortress of Souls. TSUKINO KURENAI Warrior Hero -''' # 6* Himiko, Susanoo, Saiga, Mundeok, and Champion Kurenai must all be unlocked. (Any levels/weapons/bread/champion level do not matter.) # Watch the cutscene, "THE EAST SUMMIT". (Library > Stories > The Hasla Chronicles > 3: The East Summit) # Defeat the boss in the final stage of Legend of Primal Flames, Crater of Primal Flames (using any team). # Farm Crater of Primal Flames until you get the ring '''"Relic of the First Priestess". This ring can only drop from the final boss. Since the introduction of S2, this ring may also be able to drop from any red chest dropped in the stage, meaning completion of the level is no longer required. (This may have been added as a catch-up mechanic for those captains having a hard time beating Oda himself, so to allow ring farming while also farming the Himiko skin.) 'BE CAREFUL:' This is a 5* attack power '''ring. It's white with red flames on it. Exercise caution when selling/extracting 5* Oda rings. # Equip this ring onto either Susanoo, Himiko, or Saiga. # Bring Susanoo, Himiko, Saiga, and Champion Kurenai into Crater of Primal Flames. (Remember, levels/training/weapons do NOT matter.) # When you reach the "boss wave", activate Kurenai immediately. You will be immune to damage and Kurenai will kill the boss. After watching the cutscenes, you will be rewarded with the '''3* Tsukino Kurenai hero. (Make sure you lock her and be careful if you plan to bread/level her!) # In order to get the momument (#15 above - "Elegy of Kurenai"), go to the Library and rewatch the special cutscene you just unlocked and finished watching. This awards the momument. Thank you to LargeBagel & KamaKiller on Reddit for their mentions and previous walk-through. (IGN: 4klift)